


Important

by ivegotajarofdirt



Category: Shortland Street
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jack/Cam relationship, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivegotajarofdirt/pseuds/ivegotajarofdirt
Summary: So this is what happens when you don't sleep and end up watching New Zealand soap operas.I wanted to write a build up to the Jack and Cam kiss from Shortland street, mostly from Cams perspective because Jacks feelings have always been painfully obvious while Cam has played it remarkably cool.'Cam had noticed that he had noticed Jack. But there was Kylie and then there was cocaine and then there was nothing. Not seeing Jack, not knowing anything other than the person who had once loved him, now hated his guts.'





	

The thing was, Cam had always known that Jack was important to him. From the moment the kid had started working for Cam he had been saving the day, saving his business, saving him. Jack was the epitome of everything Cam wished he could be. He was loyal to those he loved, no matter how seriously they screwed up or how badly he got hurt; Jack still showed up for them. By all rights, Jack should have torn up the world around him, lashed out at those who got close, made decisions that would hurt others back. Or maybe that’s just what Cam would have done. Had done. Instead Jack pulled others closer, believed in them harder and made it impossible for people to take pity on themselves. Cam had never met anyone who was good the way Jack was good. Cam didn’t question why Jack was important, why he was the one Cam thought about when he needed strength. Cam just knew he never wanted to see that goodness extinguished from the world. 

Being Jacks friend was easy, not only was he a good worker, Jack had a sense of humour that made the early shifts enjoyable and the late night’s fun. Cam quickly realised that reliability was made of Jack Hannah, every inch of him. Cam had noticed that he had noticed Jack. He had noticed that he was feeding Jack almost every time he had the excuse too. Cam was a world class chef and he knew that the best way to win over people was with his food; and he was laying it on thick with Jack. He didn’t let his thoughts linger too hard on the hugs they shared or the fact that when Jack appeared in a room Cam felt just a little bit less alone. 

But there was Kylie and then there was cocaine and then there was nothing. Not seeing Jack, not knowing anything other than the person who had once loved him, now hated his guts. It should have hurt more that his brother had turned from him but somehow when he closed his eyes it was Jack slamming the door in his face he saw. Cam couldn’t fault Jack for it, he knew that if it was Drew in prison he would be devastated and probably in another country. That was another thing Jack didn’t do, run. Cam did, it was the only other thing he could do apart from cook. Or it had been, Cam had decided that he wasn’t fleeing from his mistakes this time. 

Cam just focused on trying to be better, a better brother, friend and overall person. Because Jack had been his friend, so had Curtis. It had been his actions had led to an innocent man being put behind bars. It had been his stupidity that had taken yet another thing from Jack Hannah. Jack had tried to warn him from the beginning, help him but Cam had been too wrapped in his own delusion of being in control to let anyone in. 

But that was then and this was the time to start attempting to right his wrongs. Actions spoke louder than words and letters were easy to send. Cam had written to Curtis not expecting a reply, apologising, offering anything, grovelling on his knees. Curtis had written back and had basically told him to get off the floor and making everything about himself, if he wanted to help he had better do it knowing it wasn’t redemption. Cam knew it wasn’t, though it did feel a little bit similar to forgiveness. The ability to help one Hannah was better than nothing, even if he knew it would never be enough. 

Then Jack was back, as tall as ever, though his smile wasn’t quite in his eyes anymore. The kid had grown up, it showed in the way he calmly told Cam he would never be forgiven but he would still work with him. Had Cam ever been that composed at 18? The answer was no; he had been running wild anywhere he could, kissing as many girls and boys he could find. But Jack, the genius, was working for his degree as well as worrying about money and trying to make his father proud. Cam looked up the scholarships because he had the time and he wanted to relieve any burden he could, Jack deserved to be a carefree university student. 

Cam knew it wasn’t going to be exactly welcome, but Jack finding out about Curtis wasn’t planned either. He didn’t want Jack to think he was trying to rack up any kind of points. He knew it would never make up for what had happened, he just wanted to put right what he could. He had stood by and done nothing for far too long. The fact Jack actually started smiling at him again, joking with him again was unexpected. It shouldn’t have been. Jack was special, Jack didn’t hold grudges or inflict pain. He just radiated light. Cam knew he deserved that scholarship more than anyone ever had, if talking to the right people could better his chances then Cam was going to do it. Only it didn’t help, it just made everything worse. Part of him wanted to stay silent, he didn’t want to take anything else from Jack, but he had lied enough before. Telling Jack hurt, the way his face fell, the way he just nodded and took the blow like he was getting used to it; killed Cam. 

Cam was trying to think of a way to fix it, when Jack showed up a bigger grin than Cam had ever seen to tell him about the scholarship. Cam looked up at Jack as he tried to make Cam take some of the credit and knew he held in his arms someone he didn’t want to let go of. Then Jack tried to pull away with an apology and Cam had had enough of pretending to himself and to the world that he didn’t feel something for the man. So the part of Cam that used to kiss boys took over and pulled Jack in close. 

Only Jack pulled away and in all of Cam’s dreams that had never happened. “But you’re straight” Cam smiled, he was currently trying to kiss him and Jack was hung up on labels. Thankfully Jack soon got over it and made for another kiss, which Cam happily obliged. It was electric, lips on lips, tongues tangling. Being pulled in closer. It was something Cam had forgotten that he liked. But it wasn’t enough, like someone starving being offering a buffet he wanted everything now. 

“Want to head upstairs?” Cam said expecting an immediate affirmation, only Jack hesitated again. Cam realised he might have been starving for a few months but Jack had been starving for almost a year and everyone knew if you ate too fast after so long you threw right back up. Cam immediately started putting space between them, it was too soon, they could just talk. Cam wanted everything and he could wait forever for it. But Jack, the amazing man he was shook his head and instead led them both up the stairs. 

Cam had no idea what he was doing, he had kissed boys but never gone further. But he did know he wanted to kiss Jacks neck. So he did, he licked when Jack gasped and sucked when Jack pulled him closer. Cam did know he wanted to kiss down Jacks chest. So he did, he removed his shirt first to give Jack the hint before pushing him down onto the bed to get full access to his broad chest. He stroked and caressed, looking up at Jack as he mouthed at his nipples playfully biting before Jack pulled him up with a chuckle and kissed him deeply, furiously. 

Cam did know he wanted to get rid of the layers between his and Jacks lower half. He flicked the button open while continuing to breathe into Jacks mouth, their tongues occasionally lapping at each other. “This okay?” Cam needed to know, Jacks response was to put his hand against Cams own bulge. By the time they were naked Cam felt close to the edge, his entire body tuned to Jacks. He wanted a lot of things and made sure he got to do them all as long as Jack was happy. Jack was very clear that if Cam stopped there would be a head chef’s job opening at the IV. 

The way Jack gasped his name was enough to have Cam tumbling over with Jack, both of them panting and sated. Turning on his side Cam just stroked Jacks hand trying not to think too hard about what others were going to say. He knew it wasn’t going to be expected and it wasn’t going to be easy. But looking into Jacks eyes, having him next to him smiling, having something to do with making Jack happy was going to be more than worth it. Jack had always been important to Cam, he was just now realising that it went deeper than Cam had been ready for. Now though, now Cam was going to prove he deserved Jack to everyone. But mostly to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello anyone who actually reads this, i'm not sure how big the Shortland street fandom is and if anyone else is invested in the Jack and Cam relationship. If you are it's nice to meet you and I hope you enjoy my poor attempt at getting inside Cams mind.


End file.
